monsterhunteroragefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Capcom
thumb|Logo von Capcom Capcom (jap. , Kabushiki kaisha Kapukon), ist ein japanischer Videospielentwickler und -publisher mit Sitz in Ōsaka, Sunnyvale (Kalifornien), London und Hongkong. Capcom wurde im Jahr 1979 von Kenzo Tsujimoto in Japan gegründet. Die Abkürzung steht für 'Cap'sule 'Com'puters. Geschichte Über die Jahre schuf Capcom einige der bekanntesten und langlebigsten Videospielreihen, die das entsprechende Genre nachhaltig beeinflusst haben, doch die Wurzeln Capcoms liegen in den Spielhallen Japans. Bekannte Arcadehits wie Street Fighter II oder Ghouls 'n' Ghosts (jap. Titel Makaimura) sind u.a. auf dem Capcom Play System (CPS) und dessen Nachfolgern in die Spielhallen gelangt und später für diverse Videospielkonsolen umgesetzt worden. Dazu gehören die Plattform-Action-Reihe Mega Man (Rockman in Japan), die Beat-'em-up-Reihe Street Fighter, die Rollenspielreihe Breath of Fire und die Survival-Horror-Reihe Resident Evil.Capcom.co.jp: Veröffentlichung von Verkaufszahlen Von all diesen Spielen erschienen zahlreiche Versionen auf den verschiedensten Plattformen (Arcade, NES, SNES, PlayStation, Dreamcast, PlayStation 2, Game Boy Advance, Xbox, Nintendo GameCube), sodass der Vorwurf seitens der Spieler aufkam, Capcom würde nur noch bekannte Serien ausbeuten. Dem begegnete man jedoch mit innovativen Spielen wie Viewtiful Joe (in dem auch Dante aus Devil May Cry einen Gastauftritt hat) für den GameCube oder killer7 für den GameCube und die PlayStation 2. Auch Resident Evil 4 spielt sich deutlich anders als seine Vorgänger, um nicht zu vergessen die Onimusha-Reihe, in dessen dritten Teil Jean Reno einen Gastauftritt hat. Das Unternehmen produzierte zeitweise auch diverse Flipperautomaten (u.a. Big Bang Bar), aufgrund der Entwicklungen auf diesem Markt wurden allerdings seit 1999 keine weiteren Maschinen entwickelt. Capcom hat sich zu einem der wichtigsten und bekanntesten Videospielentwickler und -publisher weltweit entwickelt. Eine Auswahl an Spielen * Aladin (Super Nintendo) * Breath of Fire (Super Nintendo, Game Boy Advance) * Breath of Fire II (Super Nintendo, Game Boy Advance) * Breath of Fire III (PlayStation, PlayStation Portable) * Breath of Fire IV (PlayStation, PC) * Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter (PlayStation 2) * Bionic Commando (NES) * Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium (PlayStation 2) * Capcom vs. SNK 2 EO: Mark of the Millennium (Xbox, GameCube) * Chaos Legion (PlayStation 2, PC) * Clock Tower 3 (PlayStation 2) * Darkwing Duck (NES) * Dead Rising (Xbox 360) * Devil Kings (PlayStation 2) * Dino Crisis (PlayStation, PC) * Dino Crisis II (PlayStation, PC) * Dino Crisis III (Xbox) * Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie (GameCube) * Devil May Cry (PlayStation 2) * Devil May Cry 2 (PlayStation 2) * Devil May Cry 3 (PlayStation 2, PC) * Devil May Cry 4 (Playstation 3, Xbox 360, PC) * Gargoyle’s Quest (Game Boy) * Ghosts ’n Goblins (Arcade) * God Hand (PlayStation 2) * Haunting Ground (PlayStation 2) * killer7 (PlayStation 2, GameCube) * Lost Planet - Extreme Condition (Xbox 360, Playstation 3, PC) * Marvel Super Heroes: War Of The Gems (Super Nintendo) * Marvel vs. Capcom 2 (PlayStation 2, Xbox, Dreamcast) * Maximo (PlayStation 2) * Mega Man Network Transmission (GameCube) * Mega Man X Command Mission (PlayStation 2, GameCube) * Ōkami (PlayStation 2, Wii) * Onimusha - Warlords (PlayStation 2, Xbox) * Onimusha 2 - Samurai´s Destiny (PlayStation 2) * Onimusha 3 - Demon Siege (PlayStation 2, PC) (von Capcom Eurosoft) * Onimusha 4 - Dawn of Dreams (PlayStation 2) * Onimusha - Blade Warriors (PlayStation 2) * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (Game Boy Advance, (Europäische Version: Nintendo DS)) * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney 2 - Justice for All (Game Boy Advance, (Europäische Version: Nintendo DS)) * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney 3 - Trials and Tribulations (Game Boy Advance, (Europäische Version: Nintendo DS)) * Resident Evil Zero (GameCube, Wii) * Resident Evil (PlayStation, PC) * Resident Evil (Remake) (GameCube, Wii) * Resident Evil 2 (PlayStation, GameCube, Nintendo 64) * Resident Evil 3 (PlayStation, GameCube, PC) * Resident Evil Code: Veronica (Dreamcast) * Resident Evil Code: Veronica X (GameCube, PlayStation 2) * Resident Evil 4 (GameCube, PlayStation 2, PC, Wii) * Resident Evil - Dead Aim (PlayStation 2) * Resident Evil - Survivor (PlayStation) * Resident Evil - Survivor 2 - Code Veronica (PlayStation 2) * Resident Evil - Deadly Silence (Nintendo DS) * Resident Evil - Outbreak (PlayStation 2) * Resident Evil - Outbreak - File#2 (PlayStation 2) * Resident Evil - The Umbrella Chronicles (Wii) * Shadow of Rome (PlayStation 2) * Steel Battalion (Xbox) (von Microsoft) * Street Fighter II The World Warrior (Super Nintendo) * Street Fighter II Turbo (Super Nintendo) * Street Fighter II Turbo Hyper Fighting (Xbox Live Arcade) * Street Fighter Alpha Anthology (PlayStation 2) * Super Street Fighter II The New Challengers (Super Nintendo) * The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages&Season (Gameboy Color) * The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap (Game Boy Advance) * Viewtiful Joe (GameCube, PlayStation 2) * Viewtiful Joe 2 (GameCube, PlayStation 2) * Viewtiful Joe: Double Trouble (Nintendo DS) * We Love Golf! (Wii) * Zack & Wiki: Der Schatz von Barbaros (Wii) Quellen Weblinks * Capcom Webseite (Europa, mit deutscher Version) * Capcom Webseite (englisch) * Capcom Webseite (japanisch) * Capcom von 1979 - 2007 * Raccoon City – Alles rund um Capcoms Survival-Horror-Reihe Resident Evil Kategorie:Spielesoftwareunternehmen (Japan) ar:كابكوم ca:Capcom en:Capcom es:Capcom fa:کپ‌کام fi:Capcom fr:Capcom id:Capcom it:Capcom ja:カプコン ko:캡콤 ms:Capcom nl:Capcom pl:Capcom pt:Capcom ru:Capcom simple:Capcom sv:Capcom tr:Capcom zh:CAPCOM